Interlunar
by hpfan87
Summary: Edward and Bella's daughter Lily is on the brink of her transformation. What dangers will lie ahead for her as she awaits making a lifechanging decision?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"_Shit." _

My foot splashed down into a deep puddle, soaking the bottom of my jeans. Alice paid no attention, continuing to lead me back and forth as we waltzed across the dewy grass. Her gentle humming of the Blue Danube rang out mellifluously in the still morning air. Her body as graceful as any dancer's, while I stumbled along, looking down at my feet trying not to land in another puddle.

"Is this really necessary? At what point in my life will I need to know the waltz? I could be learning something useful right now like hunting tips from Jasper."

Once again, Alice ignored me. She grasped tighter on my hand, pulling me along with surprising strength. She always astounded me with her abilities. Her tiny form was very misleading.

"Alice!" I tried once again, hoping this time she'd respond.

"By this time Lily, you should know not to question my motives. You _will_ need to learn to waltz. Trust me."

I sighed loudly, tripping lightly as I was momentarily distracted from watching my fumbling footwork.

Alice giggled in that way she knew always annoyed me. It was mocking. I glared at her and she gave me a sideways smile.

"You remind me so much of your mother sometimes. She couldn't dance to save her life either."

Regardless of the fact that she'd just blatantly offended me, I smiled despite myself. I imagined my mother dancing at my age, before she was turned. I'd heard the stories many times from my father, whom made endless fun of her for it.

I was suddenly snapped from my reverie when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

_Lily. Come to me. _

I sighed loudly, this time with relief.

"Father calls," I stated, abruptly stopping in my tracks.

Alice nodded immediately whilst still humming and waltzing on her own. She seemed to hear the news before I did. I remembered then that she probably did.

My father and I had our own special bond. We could communicate to each other through our thoughts. It was something only him and I shared. While he could hear everyone else's thoughts as well, the one exception being my mother, I could only hear his. I'd deeply hated this fact for most of my life, annoyed that he could always know my secrets and see through what I didn't necessarily want him to. While it still annoyed me now from time to time, I had a deeper appreciation for it in the past few years. It bonded us. Besides, he wasn't nearly as nosy as he used to be. Sometimes it served me well too, as it meant he couldn't keep much from me either.

I didn't answer directly back to him, but he knew that I'd heard him. I stole one last glace at Alice, off in her own little world, before I ran up towards the house.

I barreled in through the side door and bumped into what felt like a concrete wall. I reeled backwards to look up into the face of Carlisle.

"Hey sweetheart!" he said jubilantly, leaning down to kiss the top of my head before ruffling my hair and walking past me into the kitchen.

"Hi Carlisle. Where's my father?"

He raised an eyebrow as he looked back at me over his shoulder.

"I suppose you would know better than I would."

I rolled my eyes and called out in my head.

_Where are you?_

I waited a second before his soft voice filled my head again.

_Study. _

Short and simple. That was my father. I quickly ran up the stairs and headed for the study, peeking my head in to see him reading something. I felt a jolt of fear run up my spine when I caught sight of the letterhead at the top of the page. It was a letter from my school.

My father looked up with a deep frown on his face. I tried to meet his gaze strongly but I knew my fear and shame was showing. I didn't wait for him to speak because I knew exactly what the letter was regarding.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. I have eternity to graduate right?"

I could have simply focused my thoughts to speak to him, but somehow my speaking out loud seemed to give my words more strength.

He sighed loudly and shook his head lightly.

"That's not the point Lily. You're wasting your time. Do you really want to repeat high school for the rest of eternity?"

I knew he had a point, a good point. He always did.

I shrugged my shoulders, looking down at the floor, leaning against the doorway idly. I suddenly felt like a small child and not a seventeen-year-old senior. Only my father could do that to me.

"I'm disappointed in you Lily."

Though his words were spoken barely louder than a whisper, they stung me as if he'd screamed them in my face. I felt a pain welling up in my throat as tears threatened to release themselves. Though I'd only done it to myself, skipping out of classes and not paying attention, I still had never intended it to get this far. I knew the letter had alerted him to the fact that I was failing and I may not graduate.

I found the strength to look into my father's eyes. I wanted to speak out loud, but I feared the tears would speak for me instead, so I let my thoughts take over the rest of the discussion.

_I'm sorry. _

I knew my father knew me well enough to know why I had chosen not to speak. He gave me a sympathetic look and stood up to walk over slowly. He put a hand under my chin and tilted my face up to look at his. His eyes were enough to cut me deeper. They were filled with a deep sadness.

"I don't want you to make any rash assumptions. We still have a lot to decide Lily."

I knew exactly what he was referring to and for a moment my shame and guilt flashed into anger.

"_I've _made my choice. It's _my _choice and mine alone."

I expected him to reprimand me again, tell me I was being careless and impulsive. Instead he grinned at me.

I looked at him in confusion, trying to listen to his thoughts. He spoke, voicing them himself.

"You're just as stubborn as your mother. She refused to even consider staying human either."

His comment alerted me to the fact that my mother wasn't home yet, she was still out with Esme trying to reach Tanya and the others for some reason or other. My father read my thoughts of course and gave in to the switch in conversation.

"I can sense her near. She's almost home."

I smiled brightly. I always missed her so much when we were apart. She understood me perhaps even better than my father, despite our unique connection. He could read my thoughts, but only my mother could truly understand them.

I turned from my father gaze and headed back for the stairs, a bounce in my step as I thought about being in my mother's embrace once again. She'd been gone weeks now.

"This discussion isn't over young lady!" my father called to me.

I ran out of earshot and his voice popped up in my head again.

_You will find a way to graduate this year. _

I ignored him as I stepped off the last stair and headed towards the back to the kitchen, a smile playing on my lips.

"Hello beautiful!" Emmett greeted me as I walked in. He was leaning against the counter across from Carlisle, obviously previously in a discussion.

I rolled my eyes at the familiar greeting, disagreeing with it immensely. With my blotched pale skin, thin dull hair, and plain brown eyes, there was no way I could be deemed beautiful, especially against the flawless perfection of the rest of my entire family. They all seemed to hold me in such high regard, though I was really nothing special, especially looks wise. I was the epitome of average. I longed for the day when I could be as beautiful as they all were. To say that I felt like the odd one out was a vast understatement. Being human in a family of vampires had many drawbacks.

The fact that I had my ability to converse with my father telepathically, though I was only human still, mystified everyone. They no longer questioned it though, but simply accepted it.

"Pfft. Beautiful. Nice joke," I replied bitterly.

"You are beautiful my love!" cried Emmett dramatically. He bent his face to mine and spoke in a mock romantic tone, obviously trying to get under my skin. "Why else would thou be named after such a gloriously magnificent flower?"

I stared back at him with a look of contempt.

"Probably because my parents weren't original enough to come up with a real name?"

Carlisle laughed across the kitchen, while Emmett feigned shock at my utterance.

"You are a feisty one," he said while grabbing at my sides to tickle me.

I screamed in surprise and laughed while trying to escape his grip. The sound of a door closing immediately took our attention away. All three of us looked up to the sound instinctively.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, yanking out of Emmett's grasp and running full speed for the front door.

I turned the corner sharply and came barreling into her, whick actually hurt a little. She made a gasping sound before I felt her wrap her arms around me tightly and sigh.

"I missed you darling."

I breathed in her scent and smiled against her neck. We were almost the same height now, as she was physically only a few years older than I was.

"I take it you missed me too?" she said, laughing as she spoke.

I nodded my head furiously as I sensed everyone's presence suddenly behind me.

"Mmmm," she rocked me back and forth for a few seconds before pulling me away gently to look at my face.

"You look so much older."

I laughed lightly.

"You only think that because no one else around here ages at all."

She smiled and hugged me once more before I heard my father's voice behind me.

"Alright, your turn is up!"

I reluctantly pulled away from my mother as my father took my place, kissing her deeply and enveloping her in a long hug. Carlisle was already doing the same with Esme across the room.

"Esme!" I cried, remembering I'd been parted from her for just as long.

She locked eyes with me and opened her arms for a hug. I was glad they were both home again. Though it'd been a long time since there was much danger in the outside world, it was still a relief to know they were all close. That's when I remembered Alice.

"Oh," I exclaimed, pulling away from Esme. "I left Alice in the field!"

"She's alright," said my father from behind me, still hugging my mother. "She said to let you know she's gone to shop for the welcome home party tonight that you're apparently helping her set up for when she gets home."

I laughed out loud at her enthusiasm for parties.

"...And she'll finish teaching you to waltz tonight during the party," finished my father.

I groaned in irritation and stomped up the stairs.

* * *

So that was just an introduction really. I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions or opinions I would love to hear from you!


	2. Getting in Deeper

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_I'm having a horrible time. _

I glared at the back of my father's head, knowing he could hear me. He ignored me of course, as he'd been doing all night. He didn't respond or even flinch from his careful gaze he kept on my mother. They were talking amongst themselves, low music playing in the background.

The house was crowded with people, most of them friends of my mother's since it was her coming home party after all.

I glanced around the room from where I was slumped in a chair. I quickly shot one last glare at my father's head, seething, before jumping up and brushing past tall bodies to find the stairs. Running up, leaving the party behind, I went into my room and slammed the door. I had been told by my father to "try to be social for my mother's sake," but at that point I really didn't care.

I sat down on my bed and looked down at the ridiculously "un-Lily-like" dress Alice had put me in. It was black with spaghetti straps and a short flowing skirt. It was pretty I had to admit, but my style was definitely not pretty.

I quickly ripped if off over my head, throwing it to the corner of my room offhandedly. I picked up my earlier outfit, worn out jeans and a simple black t-shirt, and slipped them on.

I stood in the middle of my room, contemplating my options. I could return to the party, enduring the glare I was sure to receive from Alice, Rosalie, and Esme at my new outfit. They all worked so hard to make me look pretty constantly. It was like they had some emotional investment in my appearance. My mother didn't mind so much. She knew that no amount of hairstyling, make-up, or expensive fashion would ever change who I was or what I wanted to be.

My other option was to hop out of my bedroom window and go to my friend Jackson's house. If I moved quickly my family probably wouldn't notice. I'd have to go now though, before they realized I wasn't downstairs anymore. My father was sure to flip, but I'd grown used to his constant disappointment in my behavior. Right now I just wanted to get out of here and have some fun.

I pulled up my window, struggling with the latch. I felt the warm breeze blow against my face and smiled as I swung my legs over. It was about twenty feet to the ground, but I'd hopped it before. I edged my way down as much as possible before dropping down and landing on the grass with a soft thud. I stood up, brushing the bit of dirt from my jeans, and walked along to the wide front window.

I peeked in to see my parents still engaged in their conversation, along with my mother's friends Angela and Ben. They were laughing as Ben talked animatedly and I knew they'd never miss me. My gaze moved across the room until I saw Alice and Jasper. They were talking with Emmett and Rosalie. They too were oblivious to my disappearance.

I took a deep breath and looked once over my shoulder before taking off past the window and down the long driveway. I reached the road and headed down through the dark forest.

A felt a pang of guilt for leaving my mother's party. I alleviated it though by remembering how much she herself didn't appreciate parties. I was sure she'd understand my leaving.

I hugged myself a little tighter as I moved deeper into the forest, the road now only a dark black strip. Of course, walking through here this late at night, by myself, was very much against the rules. I couldn't help smirking as I thought of how upset my father would be if he knew. I loved him dearly, but his overprotective nature was beyond overbearing.

Knowing that I could potentially be in danger, walking down this road so late, was oddly thrilling. Mind you, it was just a forest. God forbid a squirrel jumped out and scared me. That was about the worst thing I could imagine happening. No one in town would dare to mess with me, not when they knew who my family was. The Cullens had quite a reputation for being somewhat… powerful.

A stronger breeze blew through the trees and I shivered, wishing I'd thought to bring a jacket now. It was about a forty-five minute walk and I'd probably only gone about five minutes. I could still vaguely make out the fading light of the house.

I grasped at my hip and breathed a sigh of relief, feeling my cell phone inside the worn pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open. I quickly dialed Jackson's number and put the phone to my ear. It rang only once before he picked up.

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you had that party tonight – for your mom right?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, I ditched it. I'm on my way alright?"

"Your dad let you leave… this late?"

"He doesn't know, genius."

There was a moment of silence and I was worried he was going to hang up.

"Jackson?"

"I'm here. It's just… you know how your Dad gets. I really don't want him banging on my door at three a.m. again. My parents flipped out last time."

I groaned loudly, voicing my quick temper. I didn't answer, knowing my silence would make him feel guilty and he'd give in.

"Lily?"

"…Please Jackson. Come pick me up, we'll go somewhere. Then you can drop me back off before anyone even notices I'm gone."

There was another silence before a deep sigh.

"You owe me for this."

I grinned wickedly and giggled happily.

"Thanks Jackson!"

"Yeah, whatever."

I hung up and shoved the cell phone back in my pocket. I quickly looked behind me to see that I was now completely surrounded by darkness. I felt a shiver run through me again, a combination of the cold and the eerie silence. I breathed with relief as I willed myself to remember that Jackson would be here soon.

A few minutes later a voice popped into my head, making me stop in my tracks.

_Lily!_

I cringed, hearing my father's angry tone. I'd been lying to myself and to Jackson when I said I could be home before my father noticed. I knew he'd figure it out sooner or later. Again though, I didn't care. I took off in a sprint, hoping to get out of his range. I prayed Jackson would pull up soon.

I saw a pair of headlights in the distance, and ran even faster, my breath getting ragged. The car slowed and I saw the broken license plate of Jackson's red Volkswagen. I smiled and ran to the passenger door. I hopped inside and looked at Jackson.

He gave me a crooked smile and shook his head lightly at me.

"It's pitch dark and freezing! Why didn't you call me before you'd left the house?"

"He might have heard," I answered quickly, looking out the windshield at the gravel lit up by the headlights. "Want to go… like now?"

Jackson gave me a hard look.

"He already knows you're gone, doesn't he?"

"Seriously," I replied, clicking on my seatbelt. "Let's discuss this on the way."

Jackson made an aggravated sound in the back of his throat before pulling the car into gear and screeching back around. He drove fast and I leaned back in my seat, sighing contentedly.

Jackson looked at me out of the corner of his eye, his frustrated expression crumbling into one of amusement. I looked over at him and started to laugh.

"You're insane," he declared plainly.

I laughed harder and kept my gaze on him as he looked out at the road.

"Don't I know it."

I took a moment to admire Jackson as he drove. He was quite tall with handsome features. He had short black hair, solid brown eyes, and an overall gorgeous face.

We met at school and became fast friends when we both realized we shared a passion for risk-taking and breaking the rules.

Though at times I'd wished for more, I'd never pushed him, for fear of losing a friendship I was so grateful for. Jackson was the only one who would put up with me. Girls at school usually scoffed at my inability to fit in and convert to a female dress up doll.

We roared down the last of the dirt road and turned out onto the lit street.

"So, where to?" he asked casually.

I thought a moment before answering.

"I don't really care, just somewhere far enough away so I can't hear him."

Jackson knew all about my ability. He knew all about the rest of my family too. I had hid it for a year or so, until I was sure he wouldn't freak out and tell the school counselor or something. He had been unwilling to accept it until I'd taken him home and asked my family to show him. It had taken him a while to recover from Alice's visions in particular. For weeks he kept thinking it had all been some bizarre dream. Now he was fine with it all.

"I think there's a party on the south side. Want to check it out?"

I shot him a look of disbelief.

"I just ran away from a party! What do you think?"

He laughed and looked back at the road.

"Right, right. How about the beach then?"

"Sure," I replied nonchalantly.

"Can you still hear him?" Jackson asked warily.

"I don't know," I replied, looking out the window. "He hasn't said anything for a while."

"Maybe he doesn't know you're gone then?"

I looked back at Jackson with a knowing smile.

"Oh… trust me, he knows."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea then?"

I sighed heavily, irritation threatening to break through again.

"Just drive Jackson."

The beach was even colder than the forest. I shivered uncontrollably as Jackson and I sat on an old rotted log, watching the waves crash across the dark rocks.

Jackson gave me a sympathetic look before shrugging off his jacket and putting it around my shoulders.

"But, now you'll be cold."

"I'll be alright," he replied coolly.

I smiled my thanks and felt a wave of appreciation. Jackson could be such a gentlemen when he wanted to. He distracted me suddenly by jumping up and taking off into the dark slope of rocks on the right.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't answer, but disappeared from my view. I heard the distant crumbling and falling of rocks.

My protective instincts took over and I stood up, his jacket slipping from my shoulders.

"Jackson, be careful!"

I heard a distant laugh and his voice boom from high above somewhere.

"This coming from the girl who just ran away from home?"

"I didn't run away!" I argued back, shouting loudly to be heard over the loud crashing of the waves. "I'm going back aren't I?"

Jackson didn't answer and I waited in silence for something, anything to happen.

I saw a dark figure falling through the air and I realized he had jumped off the cliff. I gasped as I watched him hit the water with a soundless splash, about fifty feet out. How did he climb up there so fast!?

I searched with my eyes to see his figure in the water, but it was too dark to see anything. I ran to the edge of the water, waves slowly sliding over my shoes. I could no longer feel the coldness of the air and I didn't care that salt water was soaking my feet.

"Jackson!"

I screamed suddenly when he emerged quickly from the water just a few feet in front of me. He ran towards me and I realized he was about to tackle me. I ran, still screaming, though now out of fun rather than fear.

He caught me quickly and grabbed me up in his tight, and incredibly wet, embrace. I gasped at the coldness of his soaking clothes as the water seeped through to my already icy skin.

I pushed roughly against him and he made a whimpering sound.

"What… don't you love me?"

Though his voice was clearly playful, something about his words seemed to shock through my heart. I froze in my movements and I looked up his face, his hair dripping water onto me.

He seemed to realize his mistake and quickly averted my attention by letting go of me and shaking like a dog, water whipping me in the face.

I screamed again in mock surprise and ran up to punch him. He caught my fist and laughed, easily overpowering me and pushing me to the ground.

I thudded down to the ground on my back and temporarily had my breath knocked out of me. He stood over me and laughed at my stunned face.

I regained my composure and kicked him hard in the shin. He yelped and jumped out of the way of my other kicking foot. I laughed and relaxed on the ground, feeling the cold slowly creeping back through my body.

Jackson stopped then, an odd expression coming over his face. I looked up at him curiously and then felt my heart beat furiously in my chest when I realized what he was doing. He was bending down to lean over me, his huge body moving ever so slowly. His face was serious as he lent down over me, his face only inches from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, his eyes never leaving mine. He was coming closer, his lips hovering over mine. My body was begging to push forward, to meet his lips, but somehow I found myself paralyzed.

A noise in the distance made us both look up startled. It was the sound of a car, pulling in beside Jackson's. A jolt of fear ran through me and I felt Jackson stiffen above me, pulling back and sitting up. Was it my father?

I was relieved to hear the laughter of teenagers and loud music blaring from the open windows. The car turned off and a bunch of girls jumped out of the car, oblivious to our presence, as they bounded down the dark beach.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and looked up to see Jackson looking down at me with a shocked expression. He quickly shot up and was on his feet in seconds. I went to stand up but he pulled me up instead, dragging me back to his car.

"I really need to get you home Lily."

I was still reeling from the moment on the beach. I didn't respond, but just gathered up his jacket and followed him back to the car. Once inside, I clicked on my seatbelt and looked over to asses Jackson's face again. He didn't meet my eyes, but started the car, and backed out onto the street faster than I'd ever seen him. I reached out to brace myself on the dashboard, as he raced down the road.

I wanted to speak, to apologize. Only, I wasn't sure what I would be apologizing for? I was only sorry we were interrupted by the car full of girls. At least it hadn't been my father I suppose. Jackson's face was hard and he looked furious.

I was suddenly filled with a deep dread. I had left that stupid party to have fun and somehow I'd managed to make my night even worse. Now I had not only ruined my night, I'd obviously ruined Jackson's too. I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat, choosing to stare out of the window, lest I have to see Jackson's angry expression again.

Sooner than I would have liked, Jackson's stopped the car, about a hundred feet from my house. I didn't expect him to go any further. My house was just out of view, and I knew he didn't want my father to know I'd been with him.

Jackson didn't turn off the engine like he usually did, and walk me to the edge of the clearing. Instead, he put the car in park and sat, staring out at the dark forest, not meeting my eyes.

I stumbled to find the right words to say, to somehow alleviate whatever stress I'd put on him unintentionally.

"Jackson…"

There was a deafening silence as I waited for him to respond to me somehow.

"Jackson, please. Will you at least look at me?" My voice was quiet now, pleadingly.

He did, and I immediately wished he hadn't. The look in his eyes was a deep sorrow mixed with anguish. My mind spun wildly, trying to remember if I'd possibly said or done something to make him so upset. No, it must have been the almost kiss.

"What's wrong?"

He looked down at the steering wheel, the pain echoing all over his body.

"You should go. He's probably waiting up for you."

I swallowed back the pain and nodded my head slowly. I moved for the handle and opened the door, feeling the cool air hit my body.

"Keep my jacket, its cold out."

I shook my head.

"No, I don't want it."

The words came out harsher than I'd intended. I really did want his jacket and I wanted him, so badly. I couldn't tell him though. My pride was sticking its ugly head up and it spoke for me. Rejection flooded through me as I got out and threw the jacket onto the empty seat angrily, slamming the door.

I stared back at the car, hoping that Jackson would come out, walk around, and tell me what he was really thinking. He didn't though. Instead he just drove away, and I watched the taillights disappear down the dark road.

I wrapped my arms around myself. I slowly walked back to the house, feeling the weight of what happened slowly sinking in. It felt like we'd just broken up, like I had been dumped. But how could that be? We were friends, not a couple. We weren't even dating, and already our relationship was complex and painful.

I walked faster. I wasn't looking forward to stepping through my door and facing my father, but at the moment I'd walk anywhere, as long as it was away from Jackson.

I approached the house to see all the lights off, but the one in the doorway we kept on all night. The guests had obviously all left and everyone had gone to bed. I dared to hope that maybe Jackson had been right and my father hadn't noticed I'd left.

I walked up the steps to the front door and glanced over my shoulder, hoping maybe I'd see Jackson's car pulling up. The road was as dark and empty however. I sighed pathetically and turned back around and was shocked to see my father's angry face staring down at me.


End file.
